1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical connectors and, more particularly, to an optical connector having a guide pin and shielding.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,451 discloses a shielded fiber optic connector assembly. European Patent Office patent application No. 0927899 discloses a fiber optic connector inserted into a metal shell of an adapter assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,058 discloses an optical connector having guide rods held against Silicon blocks by a spring clip. Electrical devices exist that generate electromagnetic interference (EMI). These devices are shielded to substantially prevent EMI from exiting the device and causing interference with other electrical devices. Some electrical devices are connected by optical conductors to other electrical devices, such as a computer terminal connected to a computer network by an optical cable and connector assembly. A problem exists with connection of conventional optical connectors to conventional electrical devices in that an aperture is provided in the electrical device for receiving the optical connector which results in an aperture in the electrical device""s shield. This can allow EMI to escape through the optical connector aperture in the shield. There is a need to allow optical connectors to be connected to electrical devices, but without also causing a substantial EMI shield breach. This can be especially desirable for a network router having multiple optical connector sockets; such as ten or twenty.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an optical connector is provided comprising a housing, a shield member located in the housing, a ferrule and optical member assembly located, at least partially, in the housing, at least one locating pin connected to the ferrule and optical member assembly, and at least one combined pin lock and grounding contact member. The locating pin extends from a front end of the ferrule and optical member assembly. The combined pin lock and grounding contact member connects the locating pin to the housing and is adapted to electrically connect a mating member, in which the optical connector is inserted, to the shield member.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an optical connector is provided comprising a housing, a shield member slidingly mounted in the housing, a ferrule and optical member assembly movably mounted in the housing, and a grounding contact connected to the housing. The grounding contact is adapted to connect the shield member to a mating member in which the optical connector is intended to be inserted.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an optical connector is provided comprising a housing, a ferrule and optical member assembly movably mounted in the housing, a shield member movably mounted to the housing and contacting the ferrule and optical member assembly, and a spring located in the housing and biasing the shield member against the ferrule and optical member assembly.